implausablealternatehistoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Motorcycle Diaries (History of Margovya)
|Row 3 title=Directed by |Row 3 info=Adam Yaneyev |Row 4 title=Starring |Row 4 info= |Row 5 title=Country of origin |Row 5 info=Margovya |Row 6 title=No. of seasons |Row 6 info=3 |Row 7 title=No. of episodes |Row 7 info=35 }} Motorcycle Diaries is a 2011 Margovyan drama televison series created by . The series is based on the exploits and activities of the notorious Gaskoniyov Riders' Association, a which became infamous for being behind a series of politically-motivated murders between 2005 and 2013. The series stars as Esperanza Palafox, a rider turned confidential informant who infiltrates the organization, and whose character is based on at least three actual undercover agents and informants who helped bring down the organization in 2014. Premise Esperanza Palafox ( ) is a Peruvian motorcycle enthusiast who has been living illegally in Margovya for the past six months. When she is arrested, she is given a deal by the authorities: she could be deported back to Peru or she could go undercover for the Bureau and infiltrate the notorious Silas biker gang (based on the actual Gaskoniyov Riders' Assocation), which is believed to be responsible for a series of robberies and murders committed by motorcycle-riding suspects. Esperanza initially accepts the deal to go undercover to keep on living in Margovya but soon becomes dedicated to bringing the gangsters to justice. Season 1 Esperanza is recruited into Silas and joins a chapter led by Ursula Borodina ( ). At first, their chapter is only involved in minor and petty crimes like snatch theft and hit-and-run robberies, but then they escalate to drug trafficking, hijacking an armored car, and even becoming guns-for-hire for the various political groups vying for power in Margovya. Esperanza's chapter is eventually approached by ( ) and ( ) to kill Rostislav Leonov ( ), President 's brother. Esperanza is assigned the task of killing Leonov, but she decides to surrender to the authorities to prevent the assassination; nevertheless, Dostalinsky and Dumayev take it upon themselves to kill Leonov. Season 2 Esperanza is finally released from prison to find out that she has a new RBI handler, Agent Radoslava Huradova ( ), and that Dostalinsky and Dumayev went ahead with killing Rostislav Leonov themselves. Esperanza's return to her chapter is complicated by the arrival of Sofia Menendez ( ) and the international president of Silas, Tomas Candelaria ( ), to Margovya, along with Kseniya Lavrova ( ), whom Esperanza believes is another undercover informant just like her. Tensions between Silas and their rivals Elysium also begin to rise, and then Silas are once again approached to assassinate a highly-placed government official, Education Minister ( ). Season 3 Esperanza can't do anything to prevent the assassination of Fyodora Velinina, which sets the Margovyan authorities on Silas' trail. Esperanza fights to stay alive in the face of her chapter's doubts about her loyalty even as she gathers more evidence to finally bring Silas to justice for all the crimes and assassinations that the group has committed. Cast Main cast ;Season 1 * as Esperanza Palafox, a motorcycle rider turned confidential informant for the RBI, undercover in the Silas Riders' Union (a fictionalized version of the Gaskoniyov Riders' Association) from a prospect to a full-patched member * as Kiril Kiselev, an RBI agent and Esperanza's handler * as Yuliya Kuropatkina, Silas Road Captain * as Yelena Bondarenko, Silas Vice President and Esperanza's prospect sponsor * as Ursula Borodina, Silas President ;Season 2 * as Radoslava Huradova, another RBI agent and Esperanza's new handler after her release from prison * as Sofia Menendez, Silas international enforcer * as Kseniya Lavrova, Silas prospect-turned-full-patch member and RBI informant * as Tomas Candelaria, Silas international president * as Efren de Jesus, Silas international sergeant-at-arms * as Ivan "Johnny" Saratov, Silas "bookkeeper" ;Recurring cast * as * as * as Rostislav Leonov (killed at the end of season 1) * as Terentiy Mishnev, leader of the Elysium Bikers' Club, Silas' rivals * as Frederic Schaepdryver, Mishnev's right-hand man * as (assassinated at the start of season 3) Category:Margovya Category:Media Category:Media (History of Margovya) Category:Television (Media, History of Margovya)